Blind Worship
by Purple-Flutterby
Summary: The Phantom haunts a new Opera house, alone and undisturbed, until a beautiful blind woman stumbles into his lair. He knows he has no right to keep her, but his he cannot stand to let her go.
1. Default Chapter

He fled the Opera Populaire, the building that had been his only home for so many years. The angry mob followed close behind him, their torches aflame, all roared for him death. The warmth of Christine's soft kiss heated his cheek, but inside his heart was splitting in two. Christine, the woman he loved, did not love him back, and the truth of that stung like the prick of a thorn.

Pulling back the tears that burned his eyes, he ran out into the cold night air. The street was shadowy and deserted. No horse drawn coaches cluttered the paved road, no streetwalkers waited at the corners in hopes of finding rich gentlemen that could spare the extra money to lay with her. This would be an easy escape.

Adjusting the hood of his cloak over his scarred face, he went unnoticed into the night, in search of a new home: a new Opera house where he could be the Phantom who all feared once again.


	2. chapter 2

Ondine smoothed the wrinkles form her dress, while her sister Gabriella played with her hair, trying to fix a small bow at eh end of her long braid. Ondine hated it whenever people played with her hair, they always pulled and she grew tired of hearing their apologies.

"You look positively lovely, Sister," Gabriella said excitedly. Ondine smiled politely, but in truth Gabriella could be laying to her and she would never know. Ondine had never seen her own image, or anyone else's that she could remember. A fever claimed her sight when she was four months old.

Her entire life she had grown up with people treating her as though she were helpless, now her father was taking the treatment to a whole new level by choosing a husband for her.

"Truly Ondine," Gabriella said. "You are quite lucky. Luc DeSilvoux is a wealthy man, and he doesn't mind that you are blind. You are going to be a very happy woman."

"Happy being married to a man I do not love? Is that even possible Gabriella? Ondine asked playing nervously with the folds of her soft skirt.

Gabriella sighed with annoyance. "Marriage is not always about love Ondine." She stated curtly. "But DeSilvoux will take good care of you. He has enough money to indulge you in every whim, and that is all that matters."

"Did you love Jean-Claude?" Ondine asked removing her sister's hand from her hair. She could feel Gabriella's uneasiness, as though the question struck a sore spot.

"I did not know Jean-Claude when I married him, but I grew to care for him, as you will grow to care for DeSilvoux." Gabriella declared. Ondine wasn't as sure as her sister.

A sudden knock on the door made the two sisters jump. Their father entered. Ondine knew who it was by the musky scent of his cologne.

"Are you ready, my darling?" Her father asked walking up to her and wrapping his strong arms around her. Ondine buried her face in her fathers shoulder and returned the hug affectionately.

"Papa, do I have to do this?" She asked miserably.

"Yes Ondine. Luc DeSilvoux is wealthy and his name is well honored in the social circle. I will hear no more of your protests." Her father said sternly. He placed a firm hand of her back and guided her out of the room even though she knew its layout by heart. "We do not wish to be late for the Opera."

They meet Luc DeSilvoux outside the opera house. He greeted her father with a strong shake of the hand then turned to her.

"You must be Ondine. You are such a lovely sight for my old eyes." He bent over her hand and placed a fast kiss across her knuckles, his coarse mustache made her skin itch and it took all her will power not to immediately rub way the feeling.

She could tell by where his voice was located that he was much shorter than her. His voice was rough and crackly. No doubt it sounded just like he looked.

"The performance will begin shortly, shall I escort you to our box?" He asked her, but didn't wait for her answer before slipping her arm into his and leading them up the stone steps of the opera house.

Being so close to him made her ill. The smell of his unwashed body and the heavy cologne he used to cover up his own stench burned her nostrils. She felt like she had a rock in her stomach. Ondine swallowed down a gag she allowed him to lead her inside with out protest.

Once settled in their private box, her father sat to her right and DeSilvoux sat on her left, to close for her comfort. A cloud of his repugnant smell surrounded her. She simply reminded her to breath through her mouth.

A hush fell over the audience. The music began. Ondine had to admit the melody was beautiful and heartfelt, but her mind was not on the music. After the first act ended and the second began Ondine started squirming in her seat.

"Father, I'm going out to get some air for a moment." She said standing. DeSilvoux stood as well.

"I shall join you." DeSilvoux stated. Ondine thought about telling him no, but did not wish to be so openly rude to him. She aloud him to lead her to the front steps, and breathed in the fresh night air. It was a delightful relief from the hot confines of the box.

"Are you enjoying yourself my dear?" DeSilvoux asked. The words 'my dear' made Ondine clench her jaw. She was not his dear, and she never would be. Rather than being rude and reprimanding him she smiled.

"I am enjoying it quite well thank you."

"Don't give me that smart mouth of yours." DeSilvoux said angrily. Ondine stiffened at the evil tone his voice took in such a short amount of time.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked confused.

"I don't want you to beg my pardon, I want you to beg for something else." With that he grabbed her rudely. His hands digging into her breast and down to her backside. Ondine shrieked and tried in vain to push at his chest.

Dear God, she thought, she had heard of men forcing themselves on women, but never had she thought this would actually happen to her.

DeSilvoux locked his lips over hers. His tongue drove inside, silencing her screamed. Ondine cried and tried to push him away, but even his meager strength was more than hers.

Her sharp ears picked up the faint buzzing sound of something flying through the air. DeSilvoux howled in pain and slumped against her. His weight knocking her to the ground and crushing her underneath him.

Ondine tried desperately to squirm out from his heaviness. It wasn't until someone lifted his weight from her could she take a deep breath and calm a bit.

Whoever had lifted DeSilvoux from her, was standing over her, completely silent.

"Who's there?" She asked with a quiver in her voice.


	3. Chapter three

He stood over the young woman. She huddled on the cold ground next to the unconscious body of the old man who had attacked her. Wiping the stream of tears away from her cheeks, she looked around with fear and confusion etched onto her face.

"Who's there?" She asked, staring up at him, but he could tell by her pale blue cloudy eyes she could not see him. This knowledge made a rage grow inside him. It took all his strength not the pick up another rock and crush the mans skull.

"Who's there?" She asked again. This time she tried to rise, but her feet were wrapped in her flowing skirts. Against his will, he reached down and pulled her to her feet. Her hands and all seeing fingers slid along his sleeve. He stiffened at this intimate contact, but did not still her movements. The story of the Opera Populaire Phantom were everywhere, and if anyone found out his identity, all would be lost.

"Will you please speak to me?" The sound of her pleading voice made him want to reach out and wrap warm arms around her cold shoulders, instead he roughly removed her hand from his arm and walked away.

"Wait…don't…please come back," she called after him. As soon as he was completely covered in shadows, he turned back to watch as two young ushers ran toward her. They lifted the old man and carried his gaunt body inside. She followed close behind them. Her now free blond hair whipping around her face and dancing in the wind. He could sense her ears searching, trying to pick up any sign of him.

Inside his head, two voices argued. One told him that he was right in helping the poor girl; the other said he was fooling for almost revealing himself, for no other reason then to save a blind woman from rape.

_It is what Christine would have wanted you to do. _He defended.

Yes, she would have, but Christine is not here is she? She and that fop Raoul are happily married by now.

He shivered as the cold wind rose. He turned and slipped silently through the back door of the opera house. He would forget the girl and go back to his completely solitary life.


End file.
